No One Would Listen
by Always Hopeful
Summary: One Shot! Complete! No one would listen... No one but her... Based on that song in the missing scene in the movie version of Phantom of the Opera.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not think I shall anytime soon.**

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sitting here, thinking about the last fic I wrote, and I thought I would use the original lyrics that were meant for this song. You know, "No One Would Listen"? It's from that missing scene from the movie Phantom of the Opera, in case you didn't know. I don't mean to sound sarcastic or anything when I say that. I am merely letting you know if you have not seen the movie or may not know about the missing scene. Okay? Okay, now let us get on with the story, shall we?**

**No One would Listen…**

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast years_

Albus Dumbledore continued to stare at the woman lying next to him. In all his years walking on this earth, he had never known anyone to be so compassionate, loving, caring, sensitive, intelligent or sweet, and yet so strict, conservative and straight-laced. She was a contradiction; a puzzle.

But more than anything else, she was his savior. Before she came into his life, he had been alone. His parents had died some time ago, before he had turned sixty. His only brother had been a constant pest, getting into all sorts of trouble because of the experiments he performed on those blasted goats of his.

_Shamed into solitude_

_Shunned by the multitude_

_I learned to listen_

_In my dark my heart heard music_

Before his defeat of Grindlewald, he had been shunned from most social circles. He was thought to be a barmy, eccentric, old coot with wild ideas and an odd sense of fashion. Some had even gone so far as to call him a lunatic. So, he had learned to care for himself. He had learned to hear music where there was only crying. He saw the good in others even when they, themselves, did not see it.

_I long to teach the world_

_Rise up and reach the world_

_No one would listen_

_I alone could hear the music_

That was why he had been so adamant in his dream of becoming a teacher. He wanted to teach the world of things so much more important than what the world thought of as important. He was interested in truth and beauty and art and all that which made the world wonderful. He wanted to teach young adults to see the good in life, not the bad. He wanted to teach them to treat one another with kindness and compassion, not disdain and hatred.

_Then at last a voice in the gloom_

_Seemed to cry "I hear you_

_I hear your fears_

_Your torment and your tears"_

Then Minerva came into his life. Even as a student, she seemed to see right through him. She was the most perceptive young woman he had ever met and it awed him in a sense to know that there was someone out there who seemed to understand him in a way that not even his own brother could.

And as their relationship slowly progressed from that of a student, to a co-worker, to friends, and finally to that of husband and wife, the loneliness that had plagued him for the better part of his life had dwindled down and diminished into nothingness. She had been there before he defeated Grindlewald; before the wizarding world had decided that perhaps he wasn't as insane as they had originally thought. Sure, there were still some who thought he was insane, but for the most part people had listened to him. But none of that seemed to matter as much as it had once upon a time. She was his life, his world, and his love.

_She saw my loneliness_

_Shared in my emptiness_

_No one would listen_

_No one but her_

_Heard as the outcast years_

Yes, Minerva McGonagall (known only as Minerva Dumbledore in private), understood him. She saw how lonely and empty he had been. She went to great pains to pull him out of the dark and dreary shell he had made for himself and showed him that there was more to life than living it alone. He had spent so many years as an outcast that it was difficult for her to do, but she had eventually succeeded in doing so- and he loved her even more for it.

He smiled as he pulled her close to him and she snuggled up to him in her sleep. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, glad for the life he now lead. No one would listen… No one but her. And you know what? He didn't mind one bit.

_No one would listen_

_No one would but her_

_Heard as the outcast years_

**A/N2: Okay, I wrote this all in like five or ten minutes, so if it's bad, I'm sorry. I just felt like writing something and this since I'm eating chocolate cake, this fluff came out. Savvy? Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
